


So Damn Emotional

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Series: Drumfred Sketches [6]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Episode s02e06, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: "Women are so damn emotional!""Women like your fiancee?"





	So Damn Emotional




End file.
